The present technology relates to a display control apparatus and method, and a display apparatus, in particular, a display control apparatus and method, and a display apparatus with which when an array of pixels in an image having a parallax is converted, the conversion can be conducted while a degradation in an image quality is suppressed.
In recent years, to realize a three-dimensional display of an image, many types of systems for generating image data on an image having a parallax have been developed.
For example, a technology is proposed in which in an odd-numbered pixel row, pieces of odd-numbered color pixel data are synthesized in the order of “right”, “left”, and “right”, and pieces of even-numbered color pixel data are synthesized in the order of “left”, “right”, and “left” (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-109414). With the above-mentioned setting, since varieties of color pixel data are alternately arranged in an extending direction of the pixel row, it is possible to synthesize parallax image data with which a smooth three-dimensional image having no sense of discomfort can be displayed.
Furthermore, a display of a natural three-dimensional irrespective of an observing position is also conducted by generating an image from multiple view points (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-110010).
For example, as a method of realizing a multi-view point video display without a use of special glasses, a parallax barrier system and the like are proposed. According to these systems, images of the multiple view points are, for example, alternately displayed on a screen in a straight line manner in a longitudinal direction (straight barrier system), and this displayed video is separated by a slit, a lenticular lens, or the like. Then, since the separated images are guided to observers located at each of the view points, the multi-view point display is carried out.
In a general liquid crystal display or the like in related art, pixels in a stripe array are used in many cases. With regard to the pixels in the stripe array, for example, respective sub pixels of R, G, and B are set to be vertically-long rectangular, and a single pixel is constructed by arranging those three sub pixels in the longitudinal direction.
On the other hand, in recent years, pixels in a square array are used in some cases. With regard to the pixels in the square array, for example, respective sub pixels of R, G, B, and W are set to be square, and a single pixel is constructed by arranging those four sub pixels in two rows and two columns (four-quadrant shape).
For example, a technology for converting the pixels in the stripe array into the pixels in the square array is also proposed.